


I'm Motherfuckin' Crazy (GamTav)

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, GamTav - Freeform, M/M, PB&J, Sober Gamzee Makara, tav being bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: Poor little Tavros, having to save Gamzee from himself.





	I'm Motherfuckin' Crazy (GamTav)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is a suggestion I got on Wattpad (SenpaiEridan) and I decided I will put it up here like I normally do. I really appreciate your love and feedback!

A honk floated through the room. Tavros stood from his human bed, glancing around himself tiredly. Heavy footsteps dropped him out of his sleepiness. After a second, heavy breathing before another honk followed. It resembled Gamzee’s, yet it sounded created a cruel undertone hidden beneath. It was like he was trying to remain his normal, wavy tone, yet broke into a flat voice. 

Tavros’s head tilted before he began to walk to the bedroom door. His shirt shifted as he twisted the doorknob, before placing his foot out. The brown blood looked around, his eyes drooping into a sad yet happy look. Tav stuffed his hands in his pockets, a sigh dripping past his chapped lips. 

“gAM, iS THAT YOU?” His voice played the air like a lullaby, soft and sweet, like him. The teenager walked to the end of the hall, stretching his leg out behind him. Tavros bit his lip in a gentle fear. 

A louder honk blasted through, footsteps slightly louder than before. As if he was sprinting. The noise made him shudder, but he knew Gamzee. He knew Gamzee Makara in and out, better than himself. And Gam would never hurt anything, he was literally a giant teddy bear (sorry, I imagine gam being kinda scary even when he isn't sober). 

“HONK!” He shouted from the living room. And, in a flash, the taller was on poor little Tavros. His one hand cupped the Taurus's chin and the other pressed harshly against the mud Blood's chest, half on his stomach. His indigo eyes were cold, yet a thin layer of gloss. They looked scared, they looked trapped. 

Tav looked up at him, thin lips quivering, poor little Tav. His arm yanked gently on Gamzee’s, a sign of discomfort. He was too shy to speak out his bother. The highblood just let out a warning growl, just hearing that spooked the shorter. 

“uHHH,,, gAM COULD YOU GET OFF?” he finally said. The indigo blood’s chest heaved as he pushed in a bit closer. 

“IM MOTHERFUCKIN SORRY TAV BUT NO CAN DO!” Gamzee shook his head yes, as he wanted tav and him to go out and do morail things….or maybe even matesprite things.

Tav noticed the shake. He needed time to think. To be honest, Tav was not the brightest, not to smart at all, maybe Kanaya or Sollux was, but that didn’t matter, all he knew was that he needed Gam to know he loved him, if he was going to die, that’s what he thought was necessary to know. 

“Gam...I love you..and...i’m sorry.” his voice was faint and scratchy, but to the highblood, it was music. His eyes changed, gentle and soft. The shorter looked to him, eyes wet with chocolate colored tears.   
“I loVe YoU tOo, TaVrOs.” his own eyes poured pretty tears. “So MoThErFuCkIn’ MuCh.”


End file.
